The Witches' Talent Show
"Magic is creating miracles in an instant." 'The Witches' Talent Show '''is episode 46 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening A dark stage is suddenly lit up as Doremi appears before the audience. She introduces herself and prepares to show off a trick, making doves appear. But when she taps her hat, nothing happens. While questioning the doves location, she looks inside, causing the hat to explode in smoke and confetti. The doves then appear on her head. Premise ''The ojamajo try to help Michiaki Watabe with his magic while they show off their best during their next exam! Summary The girls show up at the Maho-do one day to find Majorika and Majoruka in strange Samba outfits. The girls laugh at them, causing Majorika and Majoruka to scold them before explaining that a special talent show in the witch world is coming up. Lala adds that the winner can ask the Queen to grant one of her wishes, when suddenly Dela arrives with news of when the next exam will be held. Majorika asks them to wait because of the talent show, but Dela explains that the exam will be in-cooperated into it. Doremi goes on to bring up a remake exam for her third, but Dela informs her that it will take place at the same time and takes off. The girls then leave so that they can figure something out; which causes Majorika some frustration. While they walk home the girls try to think of a talent to perform when Hazuki suggest that they ask their parents for ideas. Keisuke tells Doremi that she can try to do some imitation performances and shows her by using an umbrella to act like a snail. While Baya tries to show Hazuki a trick of her own; until she messes up. Hazuki tries to insist that it is okay, and Baaya goes on to mention how this special trick object has been passed down through the Fujiwara family. Meanwhile, Kouji shows Aiko a little dance consisting of shoving sticks up his nose and holding a small basket. When this fails, he shows her some neat tricks with a string, but he ends up tangling it. On the way to school the ojamajo discuss their possible ideas and upon reaching class, they spot some of their classmates watching a talented young man known as Michiaki Watabe perform. He shows Kimura and Kotake a card trick, along with a coin trick; causing everyone to applaud him. Doremi asks him if he could teach them some magic but he refuses, causing Kotake and Kimura to explain that it wouldn't be very special if he taught them how to do it. Although Kotake isn't sure Doremi could actually do any magic, either. Later when the girls leave school Hazuki recalls that she is in need of some pencils so they stop at a nearby shop to grab their supplies. At the counter, a man startles the girls but manages to change their shock into amazement as he uses magic to change the pencils into crayons, then colored pencils. They can't help but question this when Michiaki appears to inform his dad that he'll look after the shop while he's injured. The man takes his leave and the girls comment on how much alike Michiaki and his father are; in terms of personality and performing magic tricks. They happen to spot a nearby poster with a picture of him on it and Michiaki explains that because his dad cannot perform while injured, he plans on taking his place. Seeing an advantage towards this, the girls volunteer to assist him. At first, Michiaki does not seem to want to, but because he has no other choice, they go outside to see if they can be taught his magic. There they struggle, with Hazuki coming the closest; at least until it's revealed that she dropped the little balls. Then they try to turn a stick into a bouquet, pour water in a hat, then stop for a break in order to make a nice sign for the magic show while Hazuki sews together a costume. They then decide to resume learning and throughout the next few days, they practice their magic until Michiaki reveals that the show will be taking place the next day. He decides to have Aiko MC the event, while Hazuki can be his assistant. However, as he has no real role for Doremi he decides to make her the stage manager. Aiko announces Michiaki onto the stage as a big crowd comes to watch the performance. He starts off well, although Doremi stands in the background lamenting the raw deal she got. But she happens to notice something wrong with one of the tricks and sees that all of the doves that were supposed to be in the hat have escaped. She tries to warn the others but they are unable to hear her, so she transforms and casts her own magic in hopes of fixing everything. But her magic instead releases a bunch of doves so she tries again, and this time with better success; but because they're not going the way they were planned Michiaki is disappointed and walks off of the stage. Aiko takes this time to call for a break and she joins Doremi and Hazuki in back. Michiaki laments how poorly everything is going so far and is clearly growing more stressed out since he has never had such bad luck before. He also wanted to try to do a trick he has never performed in front of others before, but Doremi convinces him to at least try after reminding him of the words he and his father often speak. The show then resumes and they tie Michiaki up and he is put into a giant chest that Hazuki locks. He uses his magic to vanish and reveal himself inside of a giant ball afterwards. Everyone applauds and soon the show comes to an end. The girls then take off, now very inspired and as they arrive, they find that all of the audience witches seem to be pretty drunk. Majorika and Majoruka have been dancing with a bunch of other witches, but they are not gaining the enjoyment they hoped for. A few other witches perform, and they also give them a hard time. The ojamajo believe this to be mean, but a witch points out that as any witch can do these things it has lost it's appeal. This causes the girls to panic and soon the MC announces that it is their turn to perform. They get onto stage while resuming to panic until Doremi suggests they just quit. Aiko thinks it is a good idea too since they can just retake the exam, but when the witch all begin to throw a fuss she gets quite angry and refuses to leave. She pulls out the string that her father had been playing with the previous night and begins to show the witches the trick he tried to perform for her. The witches find themselves very impressed when they are unable to do the trick and Aiko is given a passing grade. Hazuki is a bit uneasy until she recalls the strange box she was given from Baya. She puts it on and shows everyone how she is able to turn her head the entire way around once and she is given a pass while AIko explains how it works to Doremi. Now it is her turn and Doremi walks onto the stage. She shows them a very simple trick made to look as though she is pulling off one of her fingers, and while it is not very impressive, the trick happens to amaze the witches none-the-less. The girls all leave and are met by Mota and Motamota, who confirm to the girls that they have passed the exam. They even win the talent show and the Queen thanks them for making the witches so happy. Then the girls use their wish to make Doremi the same level that Aiko and Hazuki are and the episode comes to an end as Doremi thanks them. Spells *''Have doves come out of the top hat'' *''(One spell was not said outloud)'' *''Come out, water'' Major Events *Character Introductions: Michiaki, Mr. Watabe *The ojamajo pass their next exam. *The girls use their wish to make Doremi the same level witch apprentice that they are. *The samba outfits appear for the first time in the series. Quotes *Aiko: As a woman from Osaka, I can't lose! Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *The daisy on Majorika's hat was pink colored, but for the rest of the episode its white. *About 3:00 minutes in as the ojamajo head home, the art style appears to shift during the scene. *While viewing the poster, a woman's leg detail/lines can be seen through the blue block she's standing behind. *One of the witch performers, when shown from a distance has a blue wand and pale green gloves. Up close, the wand has a green-brown handle and she wears very dark green gloves. Trivia *This was the last episode to air in 1999. *This episode features the second time that someone speaks English, this time being Aiko. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes